1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention generally relates to metered pump stands for metered pumps that periodically pump measured amounts of chemical or biological material into septic or sewage systems.
2. Related Technology
Certain systems require periodic additions of chemical or biological material to keep the systems running smoothly. For example, boiler systems, cooling towers, septic tanks, or other sewage systems, may require periodic additions of chemical or biological material to break down sewage in the system, or to clean fouling substances from pipes, so that the system continues to run smoothly. Similarly, plumbing systems, in particular drains in plumbing systems, may require periodic additions of chemical or biological materials to clear drains of blockages or build-ups.
Pumps and pumping devices have been developed that periodically meter a set amount of chemical or biological material into drains or sumps of septic or sewage systems. These pumps are connected to a supply of chemical or biological material. The pumps generally include an internal timer, a power source (e.g., battery or A/C power from an outlet), a processor, and an input device (such as a keyboard, a touchscreen, an input button, a data port, etc.). A user may program the pump with a material addition schedule by which the pump periodically or regularly adds chemical or biological material to the septic or sewage system. One example of such a pumping system is the United 757 NEEM-BAC Gelled Drain Treatment System produced by United Laboratories Inc. The United 757 NEEM-BAC system injects several bacterial strains and Neem oil in a gelled formulation that provides the bacteria sufficient surface contact time to implant into build-up found in drains. The bacteria work to eliminate the build-up by degrading organic solids, proteins, starch, cellulose and grease.
Known pumps or pumping devices are usually permanently mounted to a wall or other structure in a conventional way, such as by using fasteners, wall anchors, etc. An input of the pump is then connected to a source of chemical or biological material and an output of the pump is connected to a drain, sump, or pipe in a septic or sewage system. Because the pump is permanently mounted in a specific location, the source of chemical or biological material must be located in proximity to the pump. Known sources of chemical or biological material are usually stored in bulk containers, such as deltangular containers, which come in many sizes, for example six gallon sizes.
Permanently mounted pumps are not easy to relocate. The permanently mounted pump must first be removed from the wall or other support. Next, new holes must be drilled in the new location. Additional mounting hardware may also be required.
Recently, pumps have been mounted directly to the bulk containers of the chemical or biological material to save space. Pumps mounted to the bulk container often result in a pump/container configuration that is large or awkwardly shaped. In other words, the container mounted pumps often do not fit well into locations near drains or sumps, which are often spatially limited.